


A new treasure

by gekidasa



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki takes Yusuke "shopping". Yusuke's not sure shiny scarves and tight pants are for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new treasure

"Yuuu-suke! Come on out, Yuuu-suke" Kaito Daiki called out in a sing-song tone, his voice slightly tinged with boredom in a way that raised red flags in Onodera Yusuke's mind. _Things_ happened when Kaito was bored. Not necessarily bad things... definitely no, not always. But this really wasn't the time or place to take a gamble on that.

"Give me a minute," Yusuke called back "I'm just going to change back into my own pants--"

"What? No! Why?" Yusuke could just imagine Kaito outside, straightening from his slight slouch.

"Because, this is... it's uncomfortable. They're so... _tight_."

"But that's the whole point!" Before Yusuke could react, the dressing room's thick curtain was yanked back, and Kaito was poking his head in, a wide, merry grin plastered on his face.

"What the hell, Kaito! Don't _do_ that!" Yusuke pushed him out and yanked the curtain closed, feeling his cheeks flaming in embarrasment, only to be rewarded with Kaito's laughter from the other side.

"Oh come on, Yusuke! It's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before!"

Yusuke felt his face flame even more. No matter how many times he'd explained it to him, Kaito never seemed to understand that people could and would get the wrong impression from comments like that. Yusuke had finally given up on it after Kaito had turned to him and asked _"and what impression would that be?"_, with that same self-satisfied grin splayed across his features.

"Oh, please come out already, Yusuke. I'm _bored_. I want to _see_."

"Fine," Yusuke conceded, gritting his teeth. "But they're ridiculous. Way too tight. If you laugh, I'll..."

"I won't laugh!"

Yusuke steeled himself, then yanked back the curtain and strode out of the dressing room, clad in the very tight pair of black jeans that Kaito had insisted he try on.

The fabric _shimmered_ a bit. That fact was every bit as embarrassing as how tight the pants were.

Kaito tilted his head, his full lips pursed as his eyes traveled up and down the length of Yusuke's body.

"Turn around."

"What? No."

Kaito sighed and rolled his eyes, then crossed the small space between them, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around before Yusuke could react.

"Oh, _very_ nice," Kaito's voice took on a decidedly honeyed, mischievous tone. "I likey!"

"Well, I don't."

"But your ass looks great!"

"KAITO!" Yusuke felt his cheeks flaming yet again.

"What! It _does!_" Kaito laughed.

"This is pointless. I'm not getting these, I don't need new pants. Much less sparkly new pants."

"You most certainly do need new pants. And new shirts too!" Kaito said, coming around to lean against the dressing room's wall, and putting on a mask of feigned seriousness.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes, Kaito." He said evenly and calmly. Sometimes dealing with Kaito was like dealing with a six year old.

"But they're so... _dated_. It's like you're stuck in the nineties. Or in 2000, 2001 at the latest."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kaito." He grumbled under his breath.

"But they look so good on you," Kaito said, pouting slightly. Yusuke glared at him as he stepped closer again, noticing at the last moment the scarf in Kaito's hands.

It was even shinier than the pants. Kaito liked shiny things.

"With this," Kaito murmured looping the scarf around Yusuke's neck.

"Kaito, seriously, quit it," Yusuke said, doing his best to keep his voice low and controlled as he felt the fabric slide slowly, teasingly across the skin at the back of his neck.

Kaito sighed and stepped away. "Fine, suit yourself," he said, making a face before spinning around and wandering away from the dressing room. Yusuke stared after him a moment, then let out a slow breath and stepped back into the dressing room. He should probably hurry. He didn't particularly want a sullen Kaito wandering around the store unsupervised.

He hurried back into his own comfortably loose pants and then went in search of Kaito, finally finding him playing with cologne bottles.

"Kaito," he started, not sure what reception he'd get "Are you ready to go?"

Kaito spun around, spraying a cloud of expensive cologne in Yusuke's face with a wide grin. Apparently he was in a better mood already.

"Natsumi called. She and Tsukasa are waiting for us at the ice cream place," he said cheerfully. "Aren't you getting the pants?"

"No."

"You're hopeless, Yusuke," Kaito grinned, draping a long arm around Yusuke's shoulders as they headed out, giving Yusuke a sidelong glance.

Yusuke gave him a small smile and chose not to do anything about the arm. Kaito's grin widened even more at that.

They were halfway to the ice cream parlor when Kaito stopped and tugged him off to the side.

"Here," he said, pulling something shiny out of his jacket and giving it to Yusuke. It was the scarf.

Yusuke stared down at it, choosing his words carefully before speaking.

"Thank you... you did pay for it, right?"

Kaito laughed. "You're so cute, Yusuke."

"_Kaito_."

"Let's just say I did, okay? It's a present."

Yusuke gave Kaito a long, serious look. "We're taking it back. Right now."

The grin slid off Kaito's face, and Yusuke saw hurt and disappointment in his eyes for a second,  before it was replaced again by very obvious annoyance. He felt bad about making him sad, but it couldn't be helped. Kaito had to break his old habits, and he wasn't going to coddle him.

It wasn't like returning the scarf was going to be anything but embarrasing for him as well.

...

They were late to meet Tsukasa and Natsumi, and Kaito didn't say very much while they had their ice cream. Afterwards, he grabbed Natsumi's arm and declared that they'd be spending the rest of the afternoon together.

"Natsumelon's more fun than Yusuke!"

"Natsu_mikan_," Tsukasa corrected automatically.

Natsumi gave Yusuke a questioning look, he simply shook his head slightly at her, saying he and Tsukasa would see them at home.

"What was that about?" Tsukasa asked after the other two had left.

"Nothing. Kaito's sulking because I made him give back something he'd stolen."

"You made him give back a treasure? How heartless of you!" Tsukasa said with an approving grin.

"Come on, Tsukasa. There's something I want to get before we go home."

...

It was already night when Natsumi and Kaito got home, laughing about a movie they'd seen. Yusuke briefly hoped that the laughter meant Kaito had gotten over the incident from that afternoon, but soon realized he was wrong, when he said hello only to have Kaito reply with a brief, cool look.

Yusuke sighed and followed Kaito to the room they shared, where he'd already flopped on his bed, ostensibly reading a magazine but most likely ignoring him. Yusuke  hesitated, then sat on the edge of Kaito's bed.

"Come on, Kaito."

"It was a present," Kaito replied shortly, not bothering to put down his magazine.

Yusuke reached over and grabbed it out of his hands, catching Kaito's eyes with his.

"It was stolen. What did you expect me to do, Kaito?"

Kaito glared indignantly and then rolled over onto his side, facing away from Yusuke.

"I am what I am. Deal with it, or leave me alone."

"I don't want to leave you alone, and I am dealing with it," Yusuke said.

Kaito glanced over his shoulder, a dozen emotions flashing through his eyes. Yusuke thought that for all the games he liked to play, Kaito was remarkably transparent sometimes. He liked that.

"Here," he said, pulling a small, bright gift bag from under his own bed. "It's a peace offering."

Kaito blinked, obviously not expecting this, and then sat up, taking the bag Yusuke offered. He reached inside, and pulled out the shiny scarf from that afternoon.

"You went back for it?" He asked, his voice a little rough.

"Yeah, after you and Natsumi left."

"After that scene when we returned it?"

"It was a little embarrasing," Yusuke admitted ruefully.

"Why did you?" Kaito asked, frowning in confusion as his fingers slid over the shimmering fabric.

The corner of Yusuke's lips crooked up into a small smile. He reached over and took the scarf out of Kaito's hands, then looped it across his neck. It was extremely satisfying to see Kaito's eyes widen and his cheeks flush ever so slightly.

"Because shiny things look a lot better on you than they do on me, Daiki," he finally answered.


End file.
